All Dad's Fault
by Insane-Random-Girl-17
Summary: This was her Father's fault, or Uncle Thor's, it depended on what view you took. Alvar is going to be piss when he finds out what my family did...again. Well, better return to the kitchen Master Ciel doesn't like his tea being late. Ciel x Oc Oc X?


"Farewell, Mother!" Sedna kissed her mother's cheek as she moved the grooved ground where her compainon.

A white hooded man with the a gold trimmed waited for his charge to finish her goodbye.

"Good morning, Alvar." She smiled at him.

A beam of mutli colored light shot down and the pair was gone. To the duo it was normal trip, Sedna's deep brown hair fluttered light, she giggled as the light blue strips she had tickled her cheek. Suddenly, the Bifrost began to shake, Alvar grabbed onto the girl, in some vein attempt to protect her. It shook once more before it cracked and shattered. Sedna's eletric green eyes widen as they were shot from the area which they were trying to return home.

Alvar held her closer as they grew in speed, he didn't notice they had been near a planet, until his back made an impact on the hard surface. The force made his grip loosen on the pale girl and she went bouncing from her ice blue companions arms. They trumbled throught a forset before tey finally stopped.

"Sedna! Are you alright?" Red eyes dashed around for the mob of black, blue and sliver. But he laid in a crater, only seeing dirt. He once again called for his friend as his climbed out of the hole.

He followed the sound of light coughing, "I will be!"

Alvar chuckled, "Sedna…" He pushed aside a bush with his golden mace to move the bushes and in a small crater of her own, Sedna stood up slowly. "It was an excellent thing that I wanted to go back in my fighting gear." She knocked her knockles aganist her sliver breast plate, "This saved me from a rather sharp rock." The small girl jumped out of the crater. "Where are we?"

Alvar shook his light blue hair, the hood had fallen in the tumble, "I have not a clue." he began to smooth out his dark brown piece of hair.

Sedna looked about before she smiled at him, "Well, it seems like Earth, but shall we find out. for sure?" She began to walk ahead.

The tall Moon elf followed after her, "If you wish."

Snake looked in the direction where the bright light had come from, his Lord was a bit distressed with his fiance to notice it.

"Smile? Did you notice that flash of light? says Oscar." Snake asked the newly turned fifteen year old.

"No, you must be seeing things, Snake." Ciel brushed him off trying to keep his temper with Elizabeth.

Sebastian frowned, "That light wasn't normal.. Snake I have to stay with the master would you mind looking at the area."

Snake nodded and made his way to the area that had smoking coming out of the forset.

Sedna sighed as another person screamed at the duo, "FREAKS!" she quickly went away.

Alvar huffed, "Humans are so ignorant." he picked some the dirt out his fingers.

"This isn't the time where mother is from.. What year do you suppose it is?" Sedna asked as they walked back to the secluded area they landed in, annoyed with this pitiful beings.

"I do not study this filth as you do." Alvar sneered. Another was walking away in fright at the blue male.

"Who are you? asks Emily." A timid but slick voice asked the pair from behind.

Sedna looked at him, his scales and hair were silver and he had golden eyes, "Is that a child of Jormungand?"

The male whispered back, "I have not a clue."

Sedna smiled," Hello! I'm Sedna and the Alvar. We seem to be lost, you you mind telling us of where we are and the date."

The snake man blinked, "You're in London, England… April 7, 1890."

Sedna looked at her companion, "How did we go back in time?"

"It must have been when the BiFrost broke, we are lucky that we had not died." Alvar replied.

The snake man looked at the blue man as he glared at others pointing and whispering to each other.

"I might be able to help you says Emily…"

Sebastian glared at Snake as he coward under his gaze, "You said we could help them? You know nothing about them."

"I-I know sir, but he was like me, being made fun of so I thought Smile would help them like he did me.. Says Oscar" Snake looked at him.

Sebastian rubbed his forehead, looking back at the Lord who was still in the dress makers' shop.

Sedna spoke up, "Excuse me, sir. But me and Alvar are skilled in different things, we might be of use in your household."

Sebastian looked at the two, they carried weapons and each had their own scars on their face. "I take it you have fought?"

"We have served a few wars of the years." Alvar was firm with the man in black.

Sebastian looked at them, "Well, we could use a another pair of hands to help with the recent attacks.. Snake take them home and change them into proper attire. We should have some spares."

Snake piped up timid, " And Smile? asks Emily."

The butler looked back, "I will convince him to give them a trail. You better be on you best behavior to impress my lord."

The duo nodded as they followed the reptile follow to the carriage, "I'll be sure to send Tanaka. Says Oscar"

Sebastian nodded as he returned to the shop, this was going to be a long talk with the Earl.

Alvar was mildly interested in the wild life that this planet had. Sedna took to remembering what path they were taking.

Snake sighed, he hoped Smile wouldn't be to upset, thought oscar.

Ciel was furious with his butler and footman, he didn't just take people off the street. He ned a background check!

As he entered his home, he was met with a strange sight, a young woman around his age and a tall blue man with red eyes and light blue hair, bowed to him. "Welcome home young master, do you need any assistance?"


End file.
